An Age Old Secret
by Reyowin
Summary: Before the cube was created,there lived an ancient race.It still exists to this day.But what happens when one of its oldest members comes to earth in search of her "children"? First fanfic ever! Chapter 3 up! Please R&R. No flames please.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

_**The Elven City of Caravace, on the planet Drelwen**_

_**Two days after the Transformer War**_

_Screams heard in the distance_

_I feel a slight pain on the top of my head, like someone had hit me with a blunt object_

_I can barely open my eyes, weak with exhaustion_

_I can see the vaguely visible figures running around me, and the ones lifting me up_

_So strong, but I can't fight back for fear I will ...hurt...my...own... people_

_Dar...kn...ess...com..._

**Elven City of Caravace, on the planet Drelwen**

**One day before the Transformer War**

Reayna could barely resist her urges to hug her friend.

"Lorelei, you are so pretty in that dress! Are you excited about this event?" Reayna asked her friend.

"Yes, I am. I am rather shocked that they invited me to this in the first place. Our race isn't too fond of technology." Lorelei replied.

"Oh but Lore, this is so much more! I think they are just afraid, Come, let us go to this gathering. It will be pleasant!" Raeyna squealed. Raeyna grabbed her friend's hand and the two left the dressing room making their way to the city. Before they left the room, however, Lorelei could have sworn she saw a big blue eye outside her window. Suddenly she felt like it would be a fun night afterall.

The two elvish women had been planning on attending a gathering in the castle. The Elders were preparing to celebrate a great accomplishment, regardless of their disdain for technology. The young Lorelei Polamee would be the one getting all the attention that night, afterall it was her creation that led to the event.

Lorelei was always a healer. Since she was a young child, she could heal people with some kind of...energy inside her. Everyone called her the "Light Bringer", which described her perfectly. She felt no anger towards anyone, even when she was a child. She was, as humans call it, a saint.

But what no one knew, within the next two days, the thing that brought them together would also tear them apart.


	2. Friendly Get Together

**Friendly Get Together**

**Tranquility, Nevada**

**Shortly after the events at Mission City**

Sam and Mikaela, two young teenagers, were sitting at the overlook just talking and laughing. They were just enjoying each other's company, when four cars pulled up. One was Sam's car, a 2008 Camaro, and then there was a blue and red semi, a black GMC Topkick, and a yellow search and rescue vehicle. The two kids didn't seem afraid of the fact that there were no drivers in the seats. You would think that two young ones like them would be afraid of vehicles with no drivers, especially when those four vehicles had just transformed into something...or rather _someone..._much more different and bigger than what meets the eye. Course, Sam and Mikaela, weren't your everyday teenagers. As everyone who reads this tale, knows the story of how these two children befriended these giant beings from Cybertron.

The two teenagers didn't budge but only smiled when their friends greeted them with a smile.

"Hey Optimus!" Sam said to the one that was a red and blue semi just seconds ago.

"Hello children. How are both of you? We have not spoken in sometime. The only one I keep in touch with out of you three is Bumblebee." Optimus replied as he looked over to his right where Sam's "car" stood.

"Oh, we're doing pretty good, pretty good." Sam replied nodding his head.

"That is good news Sam" Optimus said.

Mikaela,while looking at the black truck and yellow search and rescue vehicle, piped up and asked "How about you boys? We know how Optimus and Bee are doing but how about you two?"

The two Autobots were just standing there listening.

"We are doing fine Mikaela" replied Ratchet, who was formerly the yellow search and rescue Hummer.

"Humph, speak for yourself Ratchet. I keep getting lucky and running across dogs who love to leak lubricants on me." Ironhide retorted.He was the being that was just a few seconds ago a black GMC Topkick.

"Oh Ironhide I can see you haven't changed a bit since you've lived here among us. I figured you would get used to it by now." Mikaela giggled.

"Ha! Oh yea, what a joy it is to be here." Ironhide rolled his optics.

"Come now Ironhide, these are our neighbors now. We live amongst them, try to enjoy the new alliance we have with them." Optimus said.

"Some alliance, we have to _hide _just to keep them from getting scared." Ironhide retorted.

"Well good things take time. When they are ready for such an encounter, we can stop hiding. Right now humans aren't ready to meet an alien...especially one like ourselves."

"Humph. Think what you must, I'm going to go play with my cannons."

"Oh no you're not. Any nearby humans that aren't military will surely run away screaming. We don't want to draw unwanted attention now do we?" Optimus asked.

"Ahh, fine be that way. I'll stand here and be bored."

"You go ahead then."

Ironhide just sort of grumbled a bit.

Mikaela tapped Bumblebee on the leg and he bent down to her eye level. Then she whispered "is Ironhide always this grouchy?" Bumble chuckled and whispered "Yes, hes old you must forgive him". Mikaela giggled.

"I heard that!" Ironhide growled.

"Ok enough with the bickering, _children._" Optimus shot a look over at Ironhide who just growled some more and crossed his arms. Optimus continued "We have something we want to show you two. Come with us," and with that, the Autobots transformed back into their vehicles and Sam and Mikaela got into the yellow Camaro.


	3. The Legend Sleeps

**The Legend Sleeps**

**Elven City of Caravace on the planet Drelwen**

**Two days after the Transformer War**

The last couple of days since the celebration of one of Drelwen's most greatest creations, were most hectic. Reports of the incidents on Cybertron were starting to worry the residents and they feared that the source of it all would surely have to be dealt with. If it wasn't for her, this wouldn't have happened.

"Lorelei, Lorelei!" Raeyna shouted to her friend, who was just rising from her slumber.

"What is it Raeyna?" Lorelei asked with surprise.

"Come see! There is a great gathering at the temple."

Lorelei followed her friend out of the castle and noticed a big group of people assembled in front of the temple. As she got closer, she noticed that the people gathered there stopped and turned to look at them. She felt herself turn red. She could hear whispers and her friend didn't look too happy at all.

"What is their problem? What are they staring at? Is something on my nose?" Raeyna asked holding a hand up to her nose.

"What is going on here?" Lorelei asked, completely igorning her friend's silly question.

Several of the people looked worried and nervous. The first one to speak was the High Priest.

"Lorelei Polamee. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but...you are going to need to come with us." He said.

Two of the temple guardians came out from behind the priest.

"What is the meaning of this? What bad news do you speak of?" Lorelei asked. At this time, she was starting to feel like turning back would be a good idea.

"Lorelei, there has been reports of a war started on Cybertron." He said nervously, worrying about her reaction.

"Yes, I am aware of the Cybertron situation. That is why I must go and stop it before it goes any further." Lorelei replied.

"We can't let you do that."

Lorelei smiled and said "You think you have the power to stop it? I'm the only one that has the power to stop it without any more death."

"Perhaps it will simply stop if we put you in stasis? Lore, I do not wish to put you into such a predicament where you could die. So we could just put you into stasis for a couple of days...or years if need be. I believe that their lifeforces, their sparks...are connected to yours. Since you are the creator, I believe putting you into a very deep sleep will cause their spark to disappear."

"So you plan on killing them?" Lorelei asked, her voice starting to raise.

"There doesn't seem to be an option."

"There is always an option! There are good and bad in every race. I was going to destroy the ones with the lust for the Life Force. Don't you see? I am the only one to stop it."

"You're right, you are the only one. That is why putting you in stasis will most likely end the problem. If the scientists and I are correct, then the spark within you will barely be there afterwards and all the other sparks well cease to exist. Because without the Mother Spark, there is none, even with just a faint of it aglow.Take her and bring her to the chamber." The priest ordered the two temple guardians. "I will go and summon the scientists."

"You can't do this, they need me!" Lorelei begged.

The guardians kept coming at her, so Lorelei did the only thing she could do...run. She took off running past her friend, while the guardians started to pick up their pace. Raeyna yelled at the guards, "You can't do this to her!" Raeyna picked up a rock and threw it at one of the guards. Hushed silence fell over the crowd. The guard that was hit turned to look at her and gave her a menancing glare, then took off running after Lorelei. Many of the people in the crowd were shedding silent tears for their Light Bringer. "Oh Lore, I'm so sorry I dragged you out here" Raeyna whispered to herself. The guilt and sadness that she felt within her soul was making her body ache.

Meanwhile, Lorelei was still running. She came into an opening, just pure, green grass overlooking some beautiful mountains and surrounding trees that added to the beauty.

Just when everything seemed fine, the two guardians caught her by surprise and threw her to the ground. She started to kick and claw at one of them and he hit her upside the head with his staff. The blow caused her to black out for awhile.

**_Authors Note: I don't own Transformers. Hasbro does._**

**_Um not too bad for my first fanfic I think. I mean, to put my idea in writing actually makes it look better I think. Sooo...next chapter will have more Autobots I promise! I just like to leave a chapter with something, I dont know exciting. Anyways, enjoy! and Thank you Elita One for the review! Come on everyone, leave some more :D Thanks for reading everyone!_**


End file.
